Battle Scars
by suddenlysalad
Summary: eugene is back and dealing with a bit of nightmares of his own. he doubts himself, but luckily his rapunzel is there to help him heal.


This night was the same as any other. It was beginning to feel like routine, and Rapunzel finally knew how Eugene felt. How much energy it took to look after her after nightmares she had, and how much it took just to be able to be relaxed enough to sleep. This was beginning to be normal for Eugene.

A year later and he was still haunted by his dreams.

This started a few short days after Eugene had returned home from the war. He couldn't sleep and would often thrash about. But Rapunzel would wake him, Eugene denied anything about having nightmares. Rapunzel knew he was lying. Eugene always had to act like such a tough man.

And this night was just like those others.

Going to sleep hadn't been an issue. Eugene normally didn't have an issue with falling asleep and would stay into a peaceful sleep through most of the night. It wasn't until early in the morning that Rapunzel was roused from sleep.

And tonight was another one of those nights.

Rapunzel had felt an elbow nudged into her side before bolting up from her sleep. She sleepily yawned before looking over to Eugene. He wasn't awake but his normal thrashing about. There was a slight sweat across his forehead and he looked like he was in much discomfort.

Rapunzel adjusted her position before gently taking Eugene's shoulder. She gently shook him for a moment before his eyes shot up. He looked in a panic. It took a few minutes for Eugene to calm down before he realized that he was safe and sound. He looked over at Rapunzel as she moved a few strands of hair from his face.

"Honey. You need to calm down." She muttered as Eugene continued to look frantically around. Rapunzel moved to take his face in her hands, moving his head so he was looking at her, "Eugene. I think we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Rapunzel." Eugene replied, looking over her shoulder. Almost as if he was looking for someone. Or watching. Rapunzel frowned and focused his attention back to her.

"Eugene. You can't keep lying to me like this." She replied, "You haven't told me anything about this since you've come back. It's been a year and whatever it is hasn't stopped."

Eugene frowned and took Rapunzel's hands in his own, looking down at them. He let out a sigh, "It's been a year and it still hasn't stopped, Rapunzel. Every night it's different. It's either I don't come back. Or I do and you're not alive. Or the kids aren't. It just goes on and on." He said quietly.

Rapunzel frowned. She hated to see her husband vulnerable. Ever since he returned, Eugene was a bit standoffish. He always kept his guard up and had become incredibly over-protective over Rapunzel and the kids. She didn't blame even. Even a year later and Eugene had yet to tell her everything that he had experienced. She knew it was a struggled for him, and Rapunzel never pushed the issue.

Rapunzel looked up at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, "It's all over now, Eugene. You are here. I am here. Nothing is going to change that. They'll only go away with time. And I promise I will be right here for you." She said quietly.

Eugene didn't make eye contact with her as she spoke. Rapunzel frowned as he didn't look at her. She moved one hand from his, going to cup his chin. Rapunzel gently stroked his chin as he looked up at her. She could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. It killed her to see him like this.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene asked in an incredibly quiet tone. Rapunzel looked at him, angling her head to the side, only motioning for him to continued, "Do you still love me?"

She was taken back by the question. A small scoff left her throat as she pulled herself closer to Eugene, "What kind of question is that? Of course I do." She replied, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Because I look like this. All these scars an-" Eugene started but was cut off with another kiss. Rapunzel pulled away only to see his face in the moonlight. She moved her hand and traced the scar that ran over the corner of his lip, pressing her lips to that spot. Her finger lightly went over the large scar running across his cheek. She gently kissed there too.

Her fingers gently traced all the scars that covered his face, pressing gentle kisses to each of them, "Eugene. The scars even make you even more beautiful. It shows how strong you were and the sacrifice you were willing to make for us. I love you more then you can ever imagine." She said, brushing hair from his face again.

Eugene looked up at her and smiled. Words couldn't explain how much he loved his wife. She always knew the right things to say. She always knew how to help him. And she was always there when ever he needed her. Even when Eugene didn't want to help or refused to admit anything, she was always there.

"I just want this to end, Rapunzel. I'm tired of these sleepless nights. I don't know much longer I can do this without snapping. Reaching my breaking point. It's been so long and I'm still haunted with those images." Eugene replied, unaware of the few tears that escaped down his face. God he never used to be this much of a sap.

Rapunzel smiled at him, using her thumb to dry his face, "It will soon, Eugene. And I will be right here as long as those keep coming back. You can wake me up every night if you want. And I'll be here." She said.

"I love you so much, Rapunzel." Eugene said, pulling her into a kiss. Rapunzel smiled against his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. She toyed with a few strands of his hair before gently pushing him back onto the bed.

Rapunzel pulled away to catch her breath as Eugene took the opportunity to press his lips to her neck. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I love you too, Eugene." She muttered, pulling him back into a kiss.

Rapunzel pulled away and adjusted herself onto his lap. She leaned down to rest her ahead against his chest. Her hand lightly traced a few of the scars that covered his chest as he ran his hand through her hair. He kissed her forehead before Rapunzel lifted her head, pressing a kiss against his neck.

"You'll always be beautiful to me, Eugene."

* * *

><p>AN: sort little one-shot i thought of today. i honestly think eugene would probably be suffering some level of PTSD because of the war and some other things. and i like seeing a more vulnerable side of eugene, and not just rapunzel dealing with nightmares. anyways, enjoy~


End file.
